My Dearest Watson
by cs.Reid13
Summary: A phone call from Sherlocks father makes him realise his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Ms. Watson feel the same? Read to find out. JOANLOCK
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Title: My Dearest Watson

Chapter 1: The Call

Author:ConsultantSmilez

Summary: A phone call from Sherlocks father makes him realise his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Ms. Watson feel the same? Read to find out.

Author Note: I searched for Sherlock's parents name and i did find an article online stating that in the past it was possible that Sherlocks parents could have been named Violet and Siger. So that is what i am going by. If Elementary decides to bring His parents on the show and/or states their names I will change it to those names. If someone knows who His parents are please feel free to PM me :)

Beta: None, if you would like to be my beta, please feel free to message me

Please review and enjoy C:

"Are you planning to answer him or just let the phone run off the hook?"Joan asks, getting annoyed at Sherlock's phone constantly going off.

"There is absolutly no reason for me to pick up that phone and humor my father." He states, not even looking away from his multiple televisions.

She rolls her eyes " Fine then. Well I am going for a run, I'll have my cell with me. Keep in touch." Without another word she places her earbuds in and walks out of the parlour.

After several minutes of his father continuously calling, He picks up, "What do you want?"

"Hello to you to Sherlock."The older man chuckles

"I will ask again, what do you want Father?"

"Now Sherlock I know me and your mother raised you with manners. No need to speak to me in such a rude tone." Si says sternly

Sherlock scoffs "Yes I am aware. I apoligise. Father,"

"That's better, So how are things with Ms. Watson?"

Holmes smirks lightly at the mention of his companion before he returns to his previous facial expression "Things are okay."

"hmm well that is good then... "

Sherlock sighs "What is it now Father?" he says noticing a tone that means his father is holding back.

"oh nothing,,"

"Dad,,,,"

Si smiles softly at the name "Okay son, I have this feeling that you have developed some feelings for Ms, Watson."

The younger mans eyes go wide "What would ever give you that idea?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sherlock, Perhaps the fact that you haven't even attempted to go back to those vile drugs or mentioned Irene's name in months would be be my first clue."His father states

The silence after was quite unnerving, Sherlock just sat there with his mouth hung open. Taking in the fact that his father was right, the one woman he only ever loved had not consumed his thoughts in months.

"Son?" His father says, making sure the younger man didn't hang up on him again.

"Yeah.. I'm here dad. I guess you may be right,,,"

Si smiles briefly "See, I am not a pain all the time. I do make sense every now and again."

They both chuckle.

"Well son I have some buisness to take care of. I'll be in touch"

They said their goodbyes and then Sherlock hung up. Sherlock sat there as he realised his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Joan feel the same?


	2. Chapter 2: Joans Confusion

Title: My Dearest Watson

Chapter 2: Joans Confusion

Author:ConsultantSmilez

Summary: A phone call from Sherlocks father makes him realise his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Ms. Watson feel the same? Read to find out.

Author Note: I apoligise for the delay in chatper 2. I didnt plan to take this long but i was gone out of town to deal with family matters and ended up forgetting my kaptop :( Please forgive me

Beta: ImagineThis22

Please review and enjoy C:

Joan walks into the parlour after having a nice, long run. She hollars out to the man of the house, "Sherlock?!"

The man in question spooks her as he suddenly appears at her side, holding what looks and smells like a nice cup of tea. "Yes, Watson?"

"Is that tea?" She asks, pointing to the cup in his hand.

He nods and passes it to her, "Yes I made some specifically for you." He watches and smirks at the shocked expression that appears on her face.

She looks up at him, shocked, but takes the cup nonetheless, "And why might I ask did u make me a cup of tea?"

He smirks, "That is an explanation for later."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course...and when is later?"

He turns and walks away, yelling over his shoulder, "All in good time my dear Watson, all in good time."

She mumbles to herself and makes her way up the stairs to have a shower.

"Um...what the hell? Do you seriously think I have a thing for Sherlock Holmes?" Watson gasps, glaring at her best friend and former roommate.

The other woman slowly picks up her cup of coffee and takes a few sips before responding. "It's just a simple question Joanie, and from the way your responding it seems its a question with an obvious answer."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you like him." She grins behind her coffee cup.

"Ughh!" She rolls her eyes, "I do NOT like Sherlock. You just caught me by surprise thats all."

"I didn't just meet you, ya know. I can tell when my best friend likes a guy and when she just considers him part of her job."

"Oh, what are your reasons that make you so sure I like Sherlock, hmm?"

"Well first off, you always, and I mean ALWAYS, call him by Sherlock. Not 'my client', not 'Holmes', not even 'Mr. Holmes', it's always Sherlock. There's also the fact you keep blowing me off and ignoring Jenny's attempts to set you up."

Joan opens her mouth to deny everything her ex roommate was telling her, but then a thought crossed her mind. Maybe she does have a 'thing' for her client. He is such a handsome guy after all...He's quite cute when he goes off in his ramblings...oh, and that beautiful accent...

She sighs and takes a sip of her tea, off in her own world thinking of Holmes.

Emily snaps her fingers in front of her friend trying to her attention smirking. "Helllooo? Joanie... Joan... Shithead!" She says the last part a little too loudly.

Joan blinks repeatly then smirks, "Same old Em. Once again, I think your right...". She smiles thoughtfully and takes another sip of her heavenly cup of joe.

"So whats the plan?"

"Plan? Oh no! There is no plan! No no no no! You, Emily Sanders, need to stay out of my love life, missy."

The young girl chuckles, "I have no idea what you mean." She batts her lashes inoccently.

"Don't even try to give me that look. You know exactly what I'm talking about."


	3. Chapter 3: Mycrofts Surpize Visit

Title: My Dearest Watson

Chapter 2: Mycrofts surprize visit

Author:ConsultantSmilez

Summary: A phone call from Sherlocks father makes him realise his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Ms. Watson feel the same? Read to find out.

Author Note: I searched for Sherlocks brother's name and what i did find was a brother names Mycroft. If this isnt the correct name please feel free to pm me with the correct name :)

Beta: ImagineThis22

Please review and enjoy C:

Sherlock sits down in the chair beside the hospital bed and looks at the girl in the asleep in the bed with sad eyes. He gets comfortable and takes her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. He swallows and tries not to let tears slide down his face for the fifth time that day. He looks at the beeping machines and sighs, looking for some sign that she is going to wake up. He needs her to wake up. He needs to tell her how much she means to him. He needs her.

"Oh, Joan, please wake up. I am so sorry you're here...like this... " His voice gets thick and heavy from heartbreak.

He takes another deep breath and starts to speak again. "He's been arrested Joan. He can't hurt another soul anymore. I wanted to talk to him alone, but Gregson wouldn't allow it. It's most likely for the best though. I would have ripped him to shreds if I was allowed in the interrogation." He looks at her angelic face, hoping she would wake up. He'd do anything to see her beautiful smile. He just wanted her eyes to open. He needed to know she was okay...

...2 days ago...

"Sherlock come on! Do you really need to make such a racket this early in the morning?!" Watson says, clearly irritated. She walks down stairs and has an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything in the hallway was thrown about. She swallows and walks slowly, calling out to her roomate. "Sherlock?" She gasps as she enters the kitchen, her eyes wide. Upon walking through the hallway to the kitchen, she sees a hard looking man rummaging through the drawers and cabinets with one hand. A gun in the other.

The intruder hears her gasp and abruplty turns around, an evil smirk playing across his lips. "You! Sit here. Now." He growls deeply and points to a chair beside him.

She stares, frozen in place.

"Bitch! Get over here." He yells and points the gun at her head.

She snaps out of it and gulps. She walks over to the chair and sits down.

The man continues to rummage through all the cupboards and then stops when he hears the sound of a guns saftey being taken off. He turns quickly and roughly grabs a hold of Watson. He puts the barrel of the gun against her temple and looks at the other man.

"One wrong move and your girlfriend gets it."

Sherlock Holmes swallows and looks into the scared eyes of the woman he loves. He returns his attention to the man holding the gun and glares. "My dear brother, Mycroft, lets talk about this."


	4. Chapter 4: Violet's Choice

Title: My Dearest Watson

Chapter 4: Violet's choice

Author:ConsultantSmilez

Summary: A phone call from Sherlocks father makes him realise his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Ms. Watson feel the same? Read to find out.

Author Note: I wanna thank Hayley for being so kind and being my beta. you have no idea how much i appreciate you! Also thanks to all the reviewers and favoriters and follows comments push me to write more. Even the ones that just follow/ favorite me gives me a boast to want to write more. I hope everyone enjoys this story. If there is anything anyone would like to see happen in this story please feel free to pm me c:

Beta: ImagineThis22

Please review and enjoy C:

"My dear brother, Sherlock, what is there to talk about?" He spits back.

"Hmm...I don't know, perhaps the fact you're holding an innocent young woman at gun point?"

Mycroft scoffs, "It's not my fault you can't tell your useless whores to leave."

Sherlock presses his lips together in a thin line, trying not to scream at his idiotic brother for calling Joan, HIS Joan, such a name. "Brother, she is not one of my useless whores. I am not such a man as you make me out to be. Do you really think I would have a whore in one of father's parlors? Are you INSANE?! I have more respect for him than that."

Mycroft eyed his brother cautiously, "I suppose not. Then what is it doing here? It knows your name. Called for you, thinking you were the one making all this noise." He tightens his hold on Watson evilly, taking the hand holding the gun, sliding the barrel of the gun across her cheek softly. "Such a gullible girl. What a shame it's going to go to waste..."

Joan gulps scared of what he means by 'it's going to go to waste'.

Sherlock takes two steps forward. "Don't you dare hurt her. I mean it, Mycroft. I will rip you to shreds if you hurt her in any form!" He says in a tone Watson has never heard. It sounded almost like one of care. One that someone would use when a loved one was in danger...

"Brother, Brother, Brother. Threatening me wouldn't be one of your wiser decisions... I mean, I do have her in my arms...I could snap her neck so easily..."

"What is it you want?"

"Sherlock, you're always to the point, aren't you? Well, I am in desperate need of a high. Some recent events have disturbed me and I need a way to forget. Last time I checked in you were very addicted to drugs... Heroin, was it?"

Sherlock swallows, "Was addicted..." He corrects his brother.

Mycroft's eyes widen and his grip loosens on Watson, which Sherlock quickly realizes and grabs her, pulling her behind him, not quick enough though, as Mycroft fires a shot which hits her in the shoulder. She cries out in pain and falls to the floor.

"Was addicted? What do you mean 'was'?" He smirks and avoids saying anything about the young girl falling to the floor in pain.

Sherlock ignores his brother and turns quickly to Joan. "Joan! Can you hear me?!" His voice is laced with concern, but most of all, love.

Joan moans in pain.

Sherlock holds her tight against him, pulling her into his lap. He hears a gun click. He swallows and turns slowly.

"I asked you a damn question, Sherlock."

Present...

Sherlock's eyes slowly open. He groans and sits up, noticing that his parents are standing at the door. He eyes them cautiously, knowing that they are torn between two sons. An ex drug abuser and a felon.

Violet sees her son. She sees for the first time her little boy has become a man. The man he was always meant to be. Not the drug abuser, but the protector of the people he loves. She looks at the young girl in the hospital bed. So frail and thin, so many cords connected to her from machines. She looks back at her son and for the first time since he was a little boy she sees him. Really sees him, all his walls he put up over the years taken down. She sees how scared her little boy is and as a tear slides down her aging face, she walks over to her son and hold him tightly. For the first time in years she not necessarily sees his pain and heartbreak, but feels it. Not because he's sobbing against her, but because he let her in and she actually felt her heart break inside. Knowing her boy was in so much pain, she knew there was no need to be torn or deciding if one of her sons had seen the light beyond the darkness. One of her sons had became healthy and happy again. One of her sons had moved past it all.

And that son, the one Violet and Siger would stand by, was Sherlock.


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherly Conflict

Title: My Dearest Watson

Chapter 5: Brotherly Conflict

Author:ConsultantSmilez

Summary: A phone call from Sherlocks father makes him realise his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Ms. Watson feel the same? Read to find out.

Author Note: I apoligise for the delay wth chapter four. I had gone on vacation for 4 days then had a birthday. Next chapter should be within 2 weeks. I make no promises though because any thing can happen. Thanks to all that have stuck with me and this story even with my slow updates c: another huge thanks Hayley!

Beta: ImagineThis22

Please review and enjoy C:

_Sherlock holds her tight against him, pulling her into his lap. He hears a gun click behind him. He swallows and turns slowly._

_"I asked you a damn question, Sherlock."_

Sherlock looks up at his brother with disgust. "You just shot an innocent woman and all your concerned about is why I was addicted to heroin? I knew you were disturbed, but that's even low for you, Mycroft."

His brother chuckles darkly, "My, my, my, Sherlock, will you ever learn how to speak to your brother properly? Especially when he has you at gun point. First you get your precious girlfriend shot and now you're about to get shot yourself because of your stupidity. Why you were always the favorite child, I will never know."

The other man swallows, truly scared for the first time in years. He feels Joan's pulse become slower and weaker. He can't bare to lose her. Life without her sweet smile, eye rolls, concern, and everything that is simply Joan, is no life at all. "Favorite child? Are you insane, brother? I was nothing of the sort. Mother and Father were always wrapped up in whatever mess you had gotten yourself into. I was just tossed aside like a child's toy."

Mycroft frowns before pressing his lips together in a thin line. Sitting down on a chair, he scoffs, "Tossed aside like a toy my ass, Whenever they were wrapped up in whatever mess I had gotten myself into, as you put it, all I ever heard _was 'why cant you be more like Sherlock?'. 'You should learn from your little brother, son.' Or, 'It's okay, honey, you still have a shot at forgiveness.' _Oh and of course there was the time Grandfather sat me down..."

He imitates his grandfather's tone to make a point, "_Son, are you doing bad in school? Is it the fact that your brother is doing so well? Did you loose a girlfriend? Please enlighten me because right now the way you have been behaving in a way no Holmes should act.. My question is, are you a Holmes at all..." _

He pauses and looks at his brother, still holding Joan in his arms. Anger overwhelms him, "DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FUCKING FELT SHERLOCK!? TO HAVE YOUR GRANFATHER BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU THAT HE THINKS YOU MAY NOT EVEN BE HIS GRANDSON?!" Mycroft stands up fuming, recalling all the time their family doubted him, but no matter what his little brother did, Sherlock was always the good one.

Sherlock once again swallows and looks up at his brother, seeing that he's not exactly a monster. He does have a soul. A troubled one, but its still there. "Brother, you know Grandfather was never a fan of Mother. He would use every excuse he had to try and make Father believe that he was right. You think I never felt the same as you? Hello, I was the one who was addicted to heroin."

Mycroft looks at his brother. "Yes, that is true, but father paid for you to get better. Gave you the Brownstone to live in, paid for some whore to stay with you and make sure you stayed sober. ALL I EVER GOT WAS A 'DAMN IM DISAPOINTED IN YOU MYCROFT'!" He screams, recalling the familiar phrase associated with his actions.

Sherlock sighs and looks down at Joan, seeing her eyes wide and scared. She starts coughing up blood when she tries to speak.

That's when he knew he had to stand up and take control of the situation once and for all. If he loses Joan it will be of her own accord not because of his pompous ass of a brother.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wrong Way To Protect

Title: My Dearest Watson

Chapter 6: The Wrong Way To Protect

Author: 13

Summary: A phone call from Sherlocks father makes him realise his feelings for his companion may cross a line. A line that he may want to cross... The question is, Does Ms. Watson feel the same? Read to find out.

Author Note: I apoligise for the delay wth chapter six. I had a ridiculously long time of writers block. Thanks to all that have stuck with me and this story even with my slow updates c: another huge thanks Hayley!

Beta: ImagineThis22

Please review and enjoy C:

_That's when he knew he had to stand up and take control of the situation once and for all. If he loses Joan it will be of her own accord not because of his pompous ass of a brother._

"Mycroft, be reasonable. She is going to die! Do you want an innocent woman's blood on your hands?"

"Reasonable? REASONABLE?! Have I not been reasonable? Have I not cared about you and treated you as a big brother should?"

"Your holding me at gun point, brother. What part of that is caring?"

"I'm doing what is best for you, dammit! " Mycroft growls.

"Do explain how holding me at gun point and shooting somone I deeply care about is what is best for me brother."

"I won't let history repeat itself, Sherlock. I won't let this ** be.. be like her." Mycroft looks at his brother seriously.

That's when Sherlock finally clued in, in to what his brother was doing. He was trying to save his little brother from Joan...to protect him from his past.

"She's not Irene, brother. She doesn't even know that I care for her past the line of friendship."

"She knows. I can see it by how scared she got when she was shot. And now, how she is currently clinging to you. Look into her eyes you will see..."

Sherlock looks down at Joan and his eyes widen when he is looking at her, really seeing her and all her gorgeous features. "Love." Sherlock finishes his older brothers sentence.

Mycroft sighs and looks at his brother, then to the girl who looks utterly terrified in his arms. He points his gun to Joan with shaky hands. "She wasn't supposed to be here.. She just walked right in.. "

Silence fills the kitchen of the Brownstone for several minutes, only the heavy breathing of the frantic three adults in that room being heard.

"I didn't come here to shoot anyone. I just wanted to talk..." He whispsers and slides to the floor as his hatred and anger disappears from his body. "But she walked in so scared and confused when she saw me and my gun...I panicked. She was about to hollar for you. I couldn't -wouldn't let her ruin my chance of fixing things.. so... I shot her. "


End file.
